Sherlocked
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: On a day like this there's only one thing that Jason misses from his childhood back in London... Sherlock. Hints of Jagoras.


**Hi fellow Citizens of Atlantis. Chocky here. **

**Haven't had the chance to upload any of my works yet but I will do so tonight here and on my Tumblr account.**

**Find me as rushiwick.**

**Enjoy.**

**Sherlocked**

"I can't believe I'm missing Sherlock season three for this!" Jason told his three friends while they were watching another bull leaping tournament that Pasiphaë demanded. It was the third one held that week at the stadium.

"What's Sherlock?" Pythagoras asked, confusion sporting his elfin features. Jason honestly wanted to strangle someone. How could he live without Sherlock? It was the best part of the last four years of his life in London, even though there were only six episodes and each season took two years to produce. Damn Moffat. He used to live near St Bart's hospital so sometimes he passed the actors on set and might have got to see some previews of the episodes before they were released.

"The best program ever. You don't understand. It's brilliant. So much better than this." He gestured to the bull jumping going on below them. If only he waited until after the full première of season three to go to the sub. It would have only been a wait of two weeks seeing as the whole series was meant to be shown within two weeks and he was only 3 days away from the first episode from airing.

"What do you mean by program?" Pythagoras asked.

"Uh, TV show."

"What's a TV?" Medusa piped up and asked from where she was sitting on the other side of Hercules.

"It's hard to explain really but it's a cube with moving pictures on one of the faces." Jason was struggling to explain the object of his desires.

"That is a weird thing. The place you came from seemed really strange." Pythagoras mused out loud. Looking down, Jason saw a random citizen of Atlantis with a shock of dark hair that he vaguely recognised running to try and jump over the dark brown coloured bull. However, when he jumped, it wasn't far enough so he fell flat on his face. Jason looked back at his friends. On one side of him was Pythagoras. Sweet, innocent, beautiful and brilliant Pythagoras who had an obsession with triangles.

And on the other side of him was a laughing Hercules. Smelly, noisy, greedy, selfish, rude, funny, kind and heroic Hercules. Jason was still trying to get over the lie his A Level Classics teacher told him about Herc's Greek name being Heracles. He was in Greece now and the man was claiming to be Hercules, not Heracles. He still hated Hera though, but that was a different matter entirely.

And on the other side of Hercules was Medusa. Sweet, kind, smart, pretty Medusa who was _not_ walking around with snakes as hair and stormy eyes that turned man to stone. He knew what was going to happen to the girl but preferred to pretend it wasn't going to happen so he could enjoy all their company for a bit longer.

It was a sunny day. To be fair, in Atlantis, it was always sunny. Even when it's raining. Jason assumed it was because it was supposed to be near the equator. But who knows? If Sherlock was here, he would know exactly where they were.

That thought made him feel a pang of sadness for his favourite ever TV show. Jason was missing season three. That was a devastatingly sad fact. He saw the interactive trailer at least 7 times. He managed to unlock _all_ of the extra clips from the website.

It wasn't hard though. He only had to click the circles at the bottom.

But he was so excited about the new season. Sherlock had a new haircut and he wanted to know how Sherlock faked his death.

And John's blog was going to be updated more. That was the best thing about the show. The websites were all real and the fans could access them all. But now he couldn't read the brilliant banter between Sherlock and John in the comments section.

Because he was in Atlantis.

Although, he did prefer Atlantis by far because he had friends. He had a purpose in Atlantis. And most importantly, he didn't have to do A Level Maths.

Except for the fact that he was willingly living with the most famous mathematician ever to exist. Jason learnt all about Pythagoras back when he was just 11. He knew what was in for him as soon as he accepted the fact that he was going to live with a mathematician. That B in A Level Maths would forever haunt him. After all, he did so much better in his other A Levels. He somehow managed to get an A* in his Classics A Level and also managed to get an A in History. So a B wasn't living up to the trend at all. He blamed those damn vectors though. Never Pythagoras. Just simply vectors.

"What are you thinking about?" Pythagoras whispered into Jason's ear.

"A Levels." Jason instantly replied but then cursed himself. Pythagoras wouldn't understand what it was like to do A Levels. He had the luxury of learning Maths without evil Maths teachers glaring at you every time you go wrong and the pressure of A Levels. Sure, he was able to get the grades to study Classical History at a Russell Group university but he still didn't do as well as he wanted to in Maths.

"What are A Levels?" Pythagoras' blonde eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and Jason's heart started beating faster. The sight was absolutely adorable in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about that." Jason shot the younger man the smile he only ever gave to Pythagoras.

"Bu-"

"Oh look. That man's about to jump over the bull." Jason changed the subject and Pythagoras' attention went back to what was happening in the arena.

"Pasiphaë is truly crazy. How hasn't Minos realised?" Pythagoras murmured to himself but Jason heard every word of it and grinned.

"Because Pasiphaë would be certainly preoccupying him a lot." Jason waggled his eyebrows for good measure. Hopefully, the mathematician would understand the joke. And he did. Pythagoras' pale face started flushing a colour that would have made any tomato jealous.

After Pythagoras got over the little crude joke, all four of the friends carried on watching the event in total silence. Jason started to think about Sherlock again. "That blue scarf." The hero whimpered.

"What blue scarf? What's a scarf?" Pythagoras asked him in a hushed tone.

"Sherlock's amazing blue scarf. You don't understand. It's just amazing." Jason was too far gone. He was obsessed and he was devastated he had to miss it.

"I don't have a clue who Sherlock is."

"He's a character in a story and the story is one of the most famous stories from where I come from. Sherlock is just amazing."

"If he's so famous, why haven't we Atlantians ever heard of him. The name rings no bells." Good question but Jason knew exactly why,

"Because it hasn't. I don't know. Oh well." Both proceeded to carry on watching random men leap over bulls.

**~0~  
**_2 years later..._

"Jason. I have it!" Pythagoras started to laugh in happiness and relief. Jason walked over from the bedroom doorway to the wooden table and looked down at Pythagoras' papyrus over his shoulder. It had a drawing of a right-angled triangle and all the sides were labelled.

"Have what?" Jason asked.

"A theorem!" Pythagoras was beaming, like Apollo's sun chariot at midday. Pythagoras was facing Jason and his blue eyes were filled with excitement. It made Jason's heart beat faster. "A2 plus B2 equals C2. C2 is the hypotenuse."

"No shit Sherlock." Jason replied, a smile tugging his lips. Leaning towards Pythagoras, the hero quickly captured the mathematician's lips with his own into a passionate kiss that said a thousand different things.


End file.
